mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mare Do Well
Mare Do Well, also called the Mysterious Mare Do Well, is a superhero alter ego created by Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. She first appears in the season two episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well, and she is alluded to in other media and merchandise.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Mare Do Well appears in the season two episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well as a hero in Ponyville. She first appears, unnamed, saving Cherry Berry from a falling hot air balloon, stealing Rainbow Dash's thunder in the process. As she leaves, Mayor Mare declares her Ponyville's new hero and dubs her the "Mysterious Mare Do Well". Over the course of the episode, Mare Do Well one-ups Rainbow Dash with numerous feats of heroism: she stops a runaway carriage of ponies from going over a cliff, rescues a team of construction workers from a crumbling construction site, and uses unicorn magic to repair a destroyed hydroelectric dam. As onlooking ponies cheer for her, she also does a brief fly-by on Pegasus wings. During a parade held in Mare Do Well's honor, Rainbow Dash attempts to unmask Mare Do Well. As Rainbow chases Mare Do Well around town, Mare Do Well constantly gives her the slip. When Rainbow finally catches Mare Do Well and unmasks her, she is revealed to be Pinkie Pie in disguise. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack suddenly appear in Mare Do Well costumes as well. Rainbow Dash's friends reveal that they each had a hand in creating the Mare Do Well persona: Applejack stopped the carriage from going over the cliff; Pinkie Pie saved the construction workers with her Pinkie Sense; Twilight fixed the dam, with Fluttershy doing the fly-by afterwards; and Rarity made the Mare Do Well costumes. Through their efforts, Rainbow Dash learns the importance of grace and humility. Other depictions IDW comics A Mare Do Well parade balloon is featured in the Summer Wrap-Up Parade on page 6. A depiction of Mare Do Well appears on the Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE of . On page 8 of , Mare Do Well is depicted on a Ponyville billboard labeled "Read comics". Chapter books In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls screenplay novelization Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, Mare Do Well is mentioned in narration in chapter 5, "Storming the Castle". Promotional material Mare Do Well is featured in the "One Million Friends" poster on the My Little Pony Facebook page. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Mare Do Well is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and serves as an enemy minion during the "Nightmare Night at the Museum" event. She also has a story role in the event with the Mane-iac. Her in-game description states, "Both superheroic and quite resolute. We wonder which pony is under that suit!" Merchandise Mare Do Well appears on the Season 2 poster/DVD set packaging/T-shirt/WeLoveFine.com iPhone case. Series 1 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Mare Do Well & Daring Do card, #28 of 84. The back of the card shows their names with trademark symbols and lists them respectively as a unicorn and Pegasus. The description is divided into two paragraphs, one for each character, with Mare Do Well's reading "Mare Do Well might just be the hero Ponyville has always needed. She's strong, fast, always on the scene if there's trouble, she uses magic, and can fly! But whose face really lies behind this mysterious mask?" In Enterplay's collectible card game, Mare Do Well is depicted on Canterlot Nights expansion set card #150 U, The High Ground, and on High Magic expansion set card #112 U, Operation Mare Do Well. Mare Do Well is also featured on the WeLoveFine T-shirts "Mare do Well" (now unavailable) and "Mysterious Mare Do Well". Gallery References Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Fictional characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Supporting characters Category:Unicorn ponies